The patent application Ser. No. 14/108,710 titled “Management Center Module for Advanced Lane Management Assist for Automated Vehicles and Conventionally Driven Vehicles” describes a process (ALMA) for improving the selection of the most appropriate freeway lane to select and a target speed for that lane. The use of data from a traffic management center TMC is a key source of information for that process. The prior patent application describes a functional architecture that includes the following modules:    ALMAMC-ALMA Management Center Module    SD-Static Database    ODE-Operator Data Entry    GAVM-Guidance Assist Vehicle Module
The prior patent application describes the overall ALMA functional architecture and provides the computational algorithms, procedures and requirements for the ALMAMC module. The prior patent application also describes the background leading to the need for ALMA and the benefits to be derived from it. Using the data output from the ALMAMC, ODE and SD, and the data structures described in the prior patent application, this patent application describes the computational algorithms, procedures and requirements for the GAVM module.
The GAVM module combines information from the ALMAMC together with information from the vehicle and the driver. It provides information on appropriate lane changes and speed commands to the vehicle. Physically it may be a separate computer based unit, or alternatively the software may be incorporated into the vehicle's Navigation and Control System. “Cloud” computation, external to the vehicle may also be employed. A typical computer-based unit may include a processor or processing system, data and information storage, an input-output system, and a user interaction system.